Be careful of what you wish…
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: Legolas meets young Estel for the first time. And the boy is already deep in trouble. Can the prince and the twins save him in time? Will Legolas understand why the Imladris elves care so much for a child?
1. Chapter 1

**Be careful of what you wish…**

Disclaimer: I would never even dream of possessing them… I'm just thankful that they were created.

Summery: Legolas meets young Estel for the first time. And the boy is already deep in trouble. Can the prince and the twins save him in time? Will Legolas understand why the Imladris elves care so much for a child?

**PROLOGE**

Young stable boy of a nameless tavern shivered as the chilly night air bit down on his warm body and broke into near run to get to the main building as soon as possible. He already dreamed about a plate of hot stew that awaited him at the kitchen and so he nearly ran into the two cloaked hooded figures that stood at the back door of the tavern. Something about this two made the cold shiver run down his spine and the boy stopped, still protected by the small wooden shed and out of the strangers' vision.

The night was starless and the moon was hidden by a heavy dark cloud as if the nature itself decided on aiding the two men by creating the dramatic evil atmosphere for whatever plot they were planning.

"The goal?" – one of the voices whispered and the boy recognized one of the bounty hunters that were used to stop in the tavern all the time in this past few years.

"The boy's name is Estel. Age 11", - the other, unknown man said, anger obvious in his voice at the mare mentioning of the name.

"Where do I find him?"

"Rivendel. He's the only human child there".

"To get him from under the nose of the elves would be hard".

"The price is fair. Keep him alive and unharmed. Bring him to the cabin in the woods and wait for me".

"Fine. The order is taken", - came a formal phrase that had sealed the deal. No the hunter would not be stop by something less then death, unless he wanted his luck and reputation stained.

"The price is settled", - no less formal reply.

With that the men returned inside, one using the backdoor, the other going all the way around the house to get into the central one.

The boy shivered, his knees obviously shaken and his brow moist with perspiration. It wasn't the first time he had seen the bounty hunters getting a job, had even been used to deliver messages to them, but this time left him shaken and scared. It was special somehow. Oh, how he hoped that the elves would be able to protect this Estel! Surely a boy of 11, younger then he himself even, couldn't deserve whatever this nameless man planned to do to him.

How long had he stayed there in the chilly wind he didn't know, but when he had finally entered the tavern he was more or less his usual self. And the suspicious gaze that one of the hooded man gave him before retiring to his room found no answer as the boy finished his well deserved meal and retired to his sleeping place too.

…TBC

Note: So, is anyone intrigued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1. ****The beginning of an adventure?**

The sun danced across the room, making a small, still childishly puffy face flinch in it's sleep. The boy lay on top of the bed with the big book for a blanket. He shifted, trying to get out of the sun's reach, but it already was too late. The damage was done and he was waking up.

''Tis a good thing I do not sleep with my eyes open as elves do, - he thought lazily, still not fully awake. – I'd go blind otherwise!'

Deciding on just laying relaxed in the remains of the sleepiness, the boy sighed, trying to remember his dream. It was definitely a pleasant one. Something about his family, too. And adventures… The adventures were what he desired most, but unfortunately something his father and brothers thought him to be too young for. But how hard it was! Reading about the knights of old, hearing tales of the warriors in the Hall of Fire, even about his brothers, but being unable to go anywhere near one himself.

'Oh, how I wish for an adventure!' – he thought as he hugged the book even closer to him.

"Just look at it!" – a deliberately loud whisper tore the boy's mind from his thoughts and made him groan inwardly. Here it comes again…

"Perhaps we should call father? Show him his precious little child, and how this said child obeyed his order to sleep undressed and IN the bed instead of ON TOP of it?" – another voice mused. It had actually been close to impossible to understand whether it was one or two of them speaking, for the voices were all but completely identical.

"Come on, Estel, we know you are awake!" – someone sat at his bed, blocking the sunrays and moved a strand of his hair away from his face gently.

"Or would be soon, - another one came from the other side of the bed. – There's a bucket full of nice cool water waiting for you, after all".

"That is if you do not want to willingly wake up, get dressed and come with us".

Estel groaned, this time aloud, but opened his eyes. He knew far too well, that his brothers, though teasing now, would undoubtfuly wake him up by any means necessary if they had put their mind on it. And he wouldn't take it past them to actually pour some water on him. They wouldn't do that at winter, afraid that he might catch a cold, but now, when the summer had already claimed this lands… No, he should definitely open his eyes!

"Here you are", - Elladan smiled gently at him.

"It always works, - Elrohir mirrored his twin's smile. It wasn't only their voices that was identical, after all. – I wonder why?"

"Perhaps because we did it once? Or twice? – his brother frowned in mock thoughtfulness. – Or because you had actually prepared that bucket?"

The twins laughed, their melodic voices washing the anger from Estel's heart. He had never been able to stay angry or upset with his brothers for long, after all.

"And now he'll even receive some good news", - Elladan noted.

"But only when he washes his face, gets dressed and meets us for the breakfast".

"Which we, by the way, missed just to keep him company".

Estel smiled gratefully at the twins as they left his room, leaving it empty, yet filled with some unexplainable warmth and joy. The boy jumped off the bed, carefully placing the book on the night table, then ran into the bathroom. A bucket was there, alright, and he for a moment mused, how the twins managed to get her in without waking him? But then again, they were elves. Evil, sneaky elves that took pleasure at tormenting a small human child! He smiled at the thought.

Washing his face, he tried to brush the unruly dark hair, but however he tried, it still refused to lay neatly. Deciding that it was the best he was going to get it, Estel changed his pants and shirt into fresh ones and ran out of the room, almost tumbling down the stairs.

The twins waited him in his favorite bower deep in the old part of the gardens. It was almost completely covered with ivy and hidden among the trees so well that one could easily miss it, even looking directly at it.

Inside a small table was placed, covered by a colorful napkin and filled with different fruits, fresh bred, cheese and goblets with juice.

"Good morning, Estel!" – Elrohir smiled at the young human.

"Good you had finally joined us, - Elladan nodded. – For we were starting to decide to give your portion to the bees already".

Estel smirked and sat on the branch between them, taking a piece of bread and some cheese. His stomach growled approvingly and importunately, making the two elves laugh out.

"So, what were your news?" Estel asked, swallowing the first piece of the food.

"Ai, so impatient, are we, Estel?" – Elrohir teased, taking a slice of apple.

"Do you remember we told you about our dear friend Legolas?"

"The one, who is the son to king Thranduil who is the king of Mirkwood?" – Estel remembered.

"Yes. He is expected to come in less than a week".

"And you are going to introduce me to him? – Estel's eyes lit up. – So we might become friends too?"

The twins smiled at him fondly.

"Of course. It's been far too long since he last visited and we hope he'll be able to stay for a while".

"That is wonderful! – Estel exclaimed. – I can't wait to see him!"

"First, finish your breakfast", - Elladan admonished.

"And then, I'm afraid, you'll have to go to the library for your history lesson", - Elrohir reminded.

Estel made a face at that. It wasn't that he didn't like to learn something new, but his father's councilman had a nasty habit of speaking so wimp that the boy couldn't help falling asleep.

"Yes, we know, Estel, - Elladan smiled at the thoughts that were so obviously written on the young one's face. – We endured his lessons too. Once you learn to sleep not too obviously and get used to read the materials carefully, the damage is not too bad".

"That's the point, I can't sleep not too obviously", - the boy sighed, finishing his goblet of juice.

Clear melodic laughter was his only answer, both reassuring and annoying.

"How I wish for an adventure!" – the second time this day wished Estel, this time aloud.

"Be careful of what you wish, - Elrohir shook his head, amazed by his brother's tone. – Adventures are not always good and pleasant".

As if answering that a sudden commotion made the three brothers avert their attention from both, the conversation and the breakfast. They rushed out of the bower, hearing the guard's cry for healers. His blood rushing in his ears, Estel followed his brothers, excited and scared.

The answer awaited them at the stronghold's gates. One of the guards, who were patrolling the area, was holding a barely conscious man, and riderless horse standing beside them.

"What happened here, guardian?" – Elladan asked, leaning over the wounded human. There was quite a lot of blood on his clothing.

"I do not know, my lord. We spotted him to the east of here. He was slumped and then suddenly fell off the horse".

"Alright, get the horse to the stables and return to your post. We'll take care of this man".

The warrior bowed, complying. The horse was nervous at first but a few gentle moves and a stream of soothing words calmed it down and she followed the elf obediently.

"Estel, run to the house and alert the healers, - Elrohir asked, kneeling to inspect the stranger's wounds. – Let them prepare the room and healing supplies".

Estel blinked, as if not understanding, but then complied, rushing away. The twins behind him were trying to get some answers out of the barely coherent man, but judging by the repeated questions were getting nowhere.

The doors to the main building rushed to him faster than ever and the boy ran inside, panting for breath.

"Estel, what's going on? – lord Elrond had caught his foster son in an embrace, concerned. – What happened, young one?"

"There's a wounded man. Elrohir said to alert the healers".

"Come, sit down, I'll pass the order, - the elf lord frowned, but gently placed his youngest son down into the armchair. – Wait here, will you?"

Estel nodded, suddenly feeling completely spent. Was this how all the adventures felt like, he wondered. As if in some kind of a trance he watched as twins brought the man inside, rushing him to the prepared room, heard servants running up and down, carrying bowls of water, healing herbs and bandages, whispering among themselves.

"Are you alright, Estel?"

The boy jumped up, startled. Turning, he saw Elrohir, leaning over him in concern.

"I… y-yes. You scared me".

"Sorry, - the younger twin smiled. – You just was sitting here, staring into nothingness… One can say you scared me too".

"How the man is doing?"

A shadow crossed Elrohir's face, but he hid it quickly.

"He had lost a lot of blood, but his injuries were not serious. He'll be back to his feet soon".

"It's good to hear it".

"Yes. Come, you still need to go to your lesson".

Estel sighed, but obeyed. Getting up he slowly made his way toward the library.

"About time you come, - Erestor commented, looking up from a pile of reports he was attending to while waiting for his wayward pupil. – I have so much paperwork today, that I fear I won't be able to give much time to you, Estel. So, I want you to write an essay about… let's say, your opinion on the family of Feanor and their influence on the history of Middle earth. Mind you, YOUR opinion, young one. You can be free when you are finished".

Estel's eyes lit up a bit. So, there would be no discussing politics, no learning dates by hard… He just needs to compose an essay and be free. Eager to finish the task as soon as possible, Estel took a piece of clean parchment and frowned his forehead, trying to summon everything he knew about such a bright historical figure as Feanor and his family. And more than that, what he thought about them.

XXX

Draik opened his eyes, blinking few times to chase the fog that enveloped his mind away. Almost instantly the memories rushed back to him, informing where and why he was. Sitting in his bed, he looked around, scanning the room expertly. Simple, but comfortable bed, the low table, stuffed with healing supplies, a chair with a dark pants and a light red shirt, and another smaller one with a basin of water and a clean towel. His weapons and shoulder bag were stuffed in one corner, but by the looks of it were left untouched. Two possible ways to enter or leave the room: one door, closed and one big window with a view onto the grate garden.

Summoning the information, Draik turned his attention onto another topic: what to do next. It appeared that it wasn't too hard to get into the house, but how to get the boy and smuggle him out? His wounds would not render him overly much: he was careful not to injure himself seriously, so there was no need in waiting. But to fool the elves was a hard task indeed.

The door opened, startling the man and Draik was barely able to stop himself from lunging onto the newcomer.

"It's nice to see you awake, master human, - the dark-haired elf said, coming inside. – I'm Elladan and you are in my father's house. Perhaps you can tell me your name too?"

"I'm called Draik. I am grateful for your help and your hospitality, my lord".

"Helping those in need is one of this house's rules. If you feel strong enough, you are welcomed to join us for the dinner. My father wishes to hear your story. When you are ready, the servant will guide you to the Hall".

With that the elf left, his long robs rustling against the floor. Draik stayed still for a few more minutes, trying to come up with a story. He decided that he can show the elves he don't want to share it all, but at least some hints he must give them, less they become suspicious.

Standing, he felt a dull ache in his body from all his wrapped up wounds, but it surprisingly was even less than he expected. Getting washed and dressed, he looked at his bag and weapons, but with a heavy heart left them behind.

He had just stepped out of the room, when a young (at least he thought she was young) servant maiden stepped to him and signaled to follow her.

Though he thought about the whole situation as a part of getting a job done, Draik couldn't help feeling astonished by the noble beauty of the place. The ceiling was high, the rooms and corridors spacious, decorated by pictures and tapestries, colons and statues rising up, enveloped in ivies. Somehow it felt wrong to even think of evil deeds here…

Draik forcefully shoved the awe back to the deep dark corner of his heart from where it had shyly emerged. He was here on business and that should be his only goal. He was said to be the best among the bounty hunters and he was paid to do this, on first sight impossible, job done. Any twitching of what was left of his conscience would only put him into further risk.

Eventually he was led into a rather large room where the group of elves had already been sitting around the dining table.

"You are welcomed in my house, master Draik, - a tall dark-haired elf stood up, greeting him and pointing him to the one of the two empty sits. The elf-lord looked no older than Draik himself, but something in his posture and his ancient gaze told the human that this creature was older than many of his ancestors combined. – You've already met one of my sons, Elladan, - the elf pointed to the one who had greeted him earlier. – And here is my second son, Elrohir, - he said pointing to another elf, who looked like a ideal copy of his brother. – And my first advisors and friends, lords Glorfindel and Erestor, - the two lords looked him down impessionately, but Draik knew better. Those were the kind of people, who would see your tiniest mistake while appearing to be interested to a completely opposite thing. – You must excuse my youngest son, Estel. He sometimes forget about time.

Estel… Draik felt his mouth going dry. Son? That was definitely something the man who had hired him forgot to mention. To kidnap a human child from the elven fortified city was hard enough task. But to kidnap a member of the elf-lord's family…

Some glint of his surprise and unease must have been shown on his face for lord Elrond explained.

"The boy's parents were friends of our family and since their death I took the child in and now consider my own".

Draik nodded, trying to look less nervous. His tension was cut by the haste arrival of the young boy.

"I'm sorry, for being late, father, - he said, smiling sheepishly. Then he turned his big curious eyes on Draik and smiled so radiant, the man felt very uneasy. – I'm so glad to see that you are healing, sir! I'm Estel!"

The elves were hiding their smiles, some amused, some affectionate.

"Um… I'm Draik", - the hunter said, stilling his gaze so that it would not be averted.

"Nice to meet you, Draik", - the boy smiled again, taking his sit near the twins.

"So, master Draik, what troubles had you confronted to get injured thus?" – lord Glorfindel asked, pouring himself some vine.

"I… I was traveling to see my friend. I heard that he moved to one of the villages to the north of here, - Draik lied smoothly, putting a rather good act at looking gratefully moved by the kindness shown to him. – I was attacked by a gang of roughs and I was hardly aware of where and how I was going…"

"The roads are becoming more and more dangerous, - lord Elrond nodded. – You are welcomed to stay as long as you wish, at least until you are completely hale again".

"That is too generous of you, my lord", - Draik smiled nervously.

"That is our pleasure, - the elf-lord dismissed. – Now, let's not wait for meal to cool down".

Draik did not have to pretend enjoying the hot delicious meal after days of consuming dried rations. The elves talked on general topics, keeping the aura of polite friendliness, mainly asking young Estel about his day and discussing weather and orc activities.

Although his stomach was having a true celebration, Draik's mind was still focused on his task. From the talks that for his sake were kept mainly in common speech the hunter understood one thing: Estel was one of the most curious and energetic children he had ever seen. He was open, friendly and, what was more important, craving for adventures. That desire could come in handy, that's for sure…

To try and talk the young boy in sneaking out of the fortress and after the almost complete stranger, would be in vain. And should he tell others, Draik would soon be chained in some kind of a cell. Nor could he simply take the boy by force. That would be too risky and should remain as a back plan, no more. No, this time he would use his brain rather than his physical power. He must make the boy actually run away by himself and catch up with him beyond the fortress' borders…

"If you finish your dinner, master Draik, I would suggest you retorning to your rooms. You body still needs rest, - suggested the elf-lords velvet voice. – One of the healers would come to inspect your injuries a bit later".

The human bowed, but stopped, hesitant.

"No offence meant, my lord, but I'm not sure I can find the room on my own", - he confessed.

"The servant will show you".

"I can do that, father, - Estel suggested eagerly. – It's in the west wing, right?"

"Yes. Fine, you may accompany master Draik. But do not forget we have a lesson appointed, son".

The boy nodded and grabbed Draik by the hand.

"What do you do, then, sir?" – he asked, obviously curious beyond limits.

"I… I'm a hunter, mostly".

"I want to learn hunt too, - Estel confided. – But my brothers say I'm too young yet and they do not take me with them".

"In where I'm from it's seen differently, - Draik said, appearing thoughtful. He had sensed his opportunity and was willing to take it. – When the boy turns 11, he must go into the woods and hunt down one of the animals. A deer if he wants to be a hunter, a lion if he wants to be a warrior or a rabbit if he desires neither. That is considered a first step into the manhood".

"Really? – the boy's eyes went as wide and round as owl's. – And you hunted a deer all by your own at the age of 11?"

"Yes, - Draik lied. ('The first gain I hunted was a two legged one', he thought bitterly) – Although it was very hard".

"I wish I could have hunted something too. Perhaps my brothers would see that I'm capable of doing it then".

"But you can't before they let you. Unless you want to run away, - Draik said, planting a seed of doubt into the young hart. – Ah, and I saw such a marvelous deer to the east of here, just before I was attacked…"

Estel looked very interested, listening to this. Draik smiled after he excused himself and closed the door behind him. Yes, the boy would undoubtfully at least consider going into the eastern wood himself. To hunt the marvelous deer…

If only he could add some of that powder into young one's meal tomorrow…

The plan was set into motion and, although a large part of it was depending on sheer luck, the hunter was confident in the results.

…**TBC**


End file.
